Total Eclipse of the heart
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: Quand Harry quitte Draco. Résumé pourris. Langage vulgaire /!/ OS  – COMPLETE


**« TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART »**

– Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you never coming around.

"_Je ne comprends pas …_" commença Harry en fixant son verre de Whisky pur-feu vide. Malfoy leva négligemment les yeux de son journal " _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Harry ? Pourquoi Rokinfeller a été élu pour la seconde fois Ministre de la Magie ? Parce que si c'est cela, j'ai entendu dans les couloirs du ministères qu'il avait généreusement payé d…._" Harry leva une main, pour l'inciter a se taire. Draco eut un air surprit, et il posa la Gazette du sorcier sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil au luxueux velours rouge. "_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, alors ?_".

Celui-qui-avait-survecu fronça les sourcils. "_Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on fait ensemble. Plus je t'aime, et plus j'ai l'impression de me noyer, je suis seul Draco, même quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Même quand on fait l'amour. Je ne me sens plus entier, plus comme au début, je ne ressens plus tes je t'aime et je ne crois plus les miens. Notre relation est un mensonge._. Draco se figea, son corps entier tendu, ne voulant croire les dures paroles qui franchissaient les lèvres de son amant. Il avait rêvé, Harry, SON Harry n'aurait jamais dis ca, SON Harry ne l'aurait pas transpercé de ces mots assassins, SON Harry n'aurait jamais dit un mot qui aurait pu le blesser. Et pourtant, la douleur dans son coeur était bien réelle, et cette … lueur d'indifférence dans les yeux de son compagnon, cette lueur qu'il détesta aussitôt qu'elle eut obscurcit le regard émeraude de celui qu'il aimait, il eut envie de lui arracher les yeux, ces yeux qui lui faisaient si mal, cette bouche qui le blessait si durement.

D'une voix rauque, rauque de souffrance, il demanda abruptement "_Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Dis-le moi. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ? Quelqu'un d'autre qui murmure au creux de ton oreille mes mots d'amour ? NOS mots d'amour, ceux que nous avions inventés spécialement l'un pour l'autre ?_" il tremblait, redoutant deja la réponse qu'il pouvait lire dans la foret verte des Iris de Harry Potter. Ce dernier eut l'air gêné, il courba le dos et murmura "_Oui. Oui, il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Draco, je suis désolé…._".

L'ancien Mangemort se leva et il annonça d'un ton qui se voulait glacial, mais dont les trémolos dévoilaient le supplice infâme dans lequel il se trouvait "_Harry … S'il te plait … Pars … Pars loin de moi, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de fort regrettable. Pars avant que je détruise les réminiscences de notre amour de la manière la plus déplaisante qui soit. Pars._" . Il ne pouvait seulement envisager que leur relation, qu'il croyait sans anicroches il y a a peine cinq minutes, se finisse aujourd'hui. La jalousie, terrible jalousie ! lui ôtait la parole, il peinait a respirer et réfléchir correctement alors que le brun se levait, regardant craintivement la baguette qu'il serrait avec une colère quasi-tangible

"_C'est tout ?_" psalmodia difficilement Harry . "_Tu ne veux pas me retenir ? Tu veux que j'aille me jeter dans les bras de cet amant dont tu ne connais rien, que je le caresse comme je te caressais hier ? Tu penses qu'il n'y a rien a sauver entre nous ?_"

Furieux, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'entamant profondément. Il fut un instant surpris par le gout du sang sur sa langue, et il porta une main pour en récupérer le liquide pourpré et l'observer. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de son geste. "_Tu as fais le choix pour nous deux, quand tu as décidé de te donner comme la première catin a un autre, Harry. Casse-toi_" les derniers firent frissonner l'élu. Il n'était pas habitué a la vulgarité de l'aristocrate. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir avoué son infidélité a l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il voulait lui dire, qu'il n'était plus heureux, que la candide et pure joie des premières années avaient laissées place a leurs disputes plates, leurs regards sans passion, et pourtant, Merlin qu'il l'aimait encore !Innocemment, le sorcier avait pensé que Malfoy ferait tout pour le retenir et qu'il se battrait, que son esprit combattif l'engagerait plus profondément dans le combat. Pas qu'il … abandonnerait. Quelle naïveté de sa part.

C'était un MALFOY. Un Malfoy n'était pas combattif ou courageux. Un Malfoy était rancunier, jaloux, possessif. C'était un Serpentard. après tout, a quoi s'attendait-il ? Ses yeux émeraudes se brouillèrent de larmes. Il haïssait la façon dont Malfoy l'observait, ce sourire qui n'avait pas sa place dans leur conversation, cette baguette pointée sur lui dans l'espoir désespéré de l'effrayer. Il eut envie de le secouer, de lui dire qu'il l'abhorrait, a l'image de leurs premières années a Poudlard, qu'il ne souhaitait que son malheur, qu'il voulait écraser son poing sur ce visage si parfait, ce visage qu'il adorait.

Oui. Il s'était senti affreusement coupable de l'avoir trompé, et affreusement mal de vouloir recommencer, d'être allé embrasser ce nouveau corps, de partager son coeur et d'offrir a cet Autre ce qu'il avait jusqu'alors réservé a Draco. Mais face a la réaction de son ancienne Nemesis, seule subsistait une rage sourde. Certes, ce n'était pas a lui d'être en colère, ce n'était pas a lui d'en vouloir au blond. Face au mutisme de Harry, Draco ironisa "_J'espère qu'il te baise convenablement. Il est bien membré, au moins ? Tu fais quelles positions, avec lui ? T'as toujours aimé la soumission, est-ce que lui tu l'encules ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé a moi, quand tu lui faisais l'amour ? Est-ce que tu l'as emmené ici ? Vous l'avez fais dans la cuisine ? Ou sur le canapé, peut-être ? Il est confortable, n'est-ce pas ?_" il crachait chacun de ses mots avec mépris et dédain. Tout dans son attitude respirait l'hostilité, la répugnance. Harry Potter, en cette instant, était bien trop hors de lui pour s'en rendre compte .

"_Tu sais quoi ? Oui, il est venu ici. Il baise mieux que toi, il est tendre, il me dit qu'il m'aime et a la différence de toi, il ressent ses paroles, il n'est pas juste un froid masque de glace, il me fait sentir spécial, je n'ai pas besoin de penser a toi pour jouir, et tu es souvent la dernière de mes préoccupations dans ce genre de moments. Les seules occasions ou je pense a toi, quand il me prend, c'est pour me demander si tu vas rentrer plus tôt et si tu vas nous voir. Et tu sais quoi ? Ca m'excite. Je te hais, Malefoy, je te HAIS de tout mon coeur._"

Et ce fut tout. Il claqua la porte en jurant, laissant derrière lui un Draco Malfoy abattu.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Le blond posa les mains sur ses joues, hurlant silencieusement, sentant avec honte les larmes dégouliner sur ces dernières. Ces joues qu'il eut envie d'arracher du tranchant de ses ongles manucurés. Il cria de rage et envoya valdinguer le verre que Harry buvait quelques minutes auparavant, entendant sans écouter le bruit de verre brisé a l'autre bout de la pièce. La bouteille de whisky suivit le chemin du verre. Il jura, éhontément, vomissant des insanités. Reprenant la phrase qui venait de bouleverser son existence, il répéta "Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas …. Pourquoi ?" Le son de sa propre voix lui arracha un gémissement. Son coeur battait trop vite, il crut défaillir, se tint au bord de la table, haleta, la douleur de la trahison était trop grande, il ne pouvait la porter, ce fardeau, il était bien trop lourd. Il se pencha par terre et les restes du diner rejoignirent les débris de verre brisé. Un regard vers la glace, il détesta son image, ses cheveux trop bien coiffés, il se trouvait affreusement banal, a peine l'ombre du Malefoy d'autrefois. Le serpentard souhaita mourir. Ardemment. Tel Dorian Gray qui découvre les ravages de la vie sur son portrait et paradoxalement sur son âme. Pas étonnant … chuchotait une voix mauvaise. Pas étonnant que tu aies rendu Harry malheureux. Pas étonnant qu'il aie préféré aller voir ailleurs.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas contemplé son reflet ? Bien trop longtemps. Par habitude, il avait oublié de le faire, parce que Harry lui renvoyait l'image de celui qu'il croyait être, et que cette illusion lui avait convenu, parce que le rêve est bien plus satisfaisant que la réalité. La flamme sauvage de ses yeux gris, cet océan tourmenté dont le Survivant lui parlait, alors qu'ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, il ne les voyait plus.

Un début de barbe, sur son menton. Il n'avait pas grossi. Le poids des années n'avait pas laissé sa trace sur ses traits presque juvéniles. Il avait trente ans, mais il en paraissait encore vingt. Mais pourtant, quelle insipidité ! Leur quotidien était devenu fade, par sa faute, parce qu'il L'avait considéré comme acquis, ce bonheur, cette tranquillité, il avait cru qu'il suffisait a Harry, il n'avait fait aucun effort parce que, perdu dans ses fantasme adolescents, il n'avait pas vu que leur habituelle joie de vivre s'était fait la malle.

Et maintenant…. Maintenant le manoir était vide. Il sortit. La pluie le trempa, ou était-ce ses propres sanglots silencieux ?

Voila. Harry Potter, son unique amour - et son pauvre petit coeur torturé se serra a cette idée - était parti.

Et ces cheveux bruns … Ces yeux verts, ce sourire, cette odeur, la douceur de sa peau, cette élégance naturelle, cette silhouette courte mais terriblement attrayante, ces rires, ces mots d'amour, le fantôme de sa présence quand il rentrait et qu'Harry était déjà couché, las de l'avoir attendu, ces baisers, ces soupirs au coin d'un oreiller, ils lui manquaient déjà.

La rage reprit le dessus, et cette même idée que la vie était terriblement injuste.

Il hurla a nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il hurla comme un appel au secours. Mais personne ne vint, et seul le silence froid du domaine lui répondit.

Draco Malfoy était seul.

Dans son obscurité, il imagina son amant dans les bras de l'Autre, a gémir le nom de l'Autre, a caresser le ventre de l'Autre.

Peut-être qu'au fond, il l'avait mérité.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

_Un mois plus tard..._

Dans un bar, sur le chemin de traverse, un homme buvait tranquillement une bièrobeurre. Il avait l'air triste. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en broussailles et il fixait un point imaginaire, derrière les bouteilles.

Un bruit, dans l'entrée, et le tintement d'une clochette. Le brun n'y fit pas attention, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation.

Le nouveau venu s'assit a coté de lui et commanda un verre. Il se tourna vers Harry Potter et lui tendit la main.

"_Bonjour. Je suis Draco Malfoy_."

Harry sursauta et observa cette main qu'on lui offrait, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Mais c'était bien Draco qui l'observait, la mine hésitante. Il lui serra les doigts, frissonnant au contact du blond, et répondit en se prenant au jeu :

"_Enchanté. Je suis Harry Potter._"

Draco lui offrit un sourire espiègle .

"_Vous êtes accompagné ? Ou alors votre petit ami vous attend ?_"

Le Survivant se demanda a quoi il jouait, mais ne perdit pas pour autant contenance .

"_Malheureusement non. Je sors d'une rupture douloureuse._"

Une tremblement indistinct. Ils se detaillent, se comprennent, se dévorent du regard, tous les deux trop timides pour poser les questions qu'ils meurent d'envie de poser. Ils se sont manqués. Malfoy se demande un instant si l'Autre est celui dont il parle, puis il décide que non.

A la vérité, Harry n'avait jamais envisagé de rendre visite a l'Autre, quand Malfoy l'avait viré de chez eux. Pour lui, c'avait toujours été Draco, mais il l'avait réalisé uniquement dans ses instants de solitudes. La lèvre du blond frémit, et il demande :

"_Je peux t'offrir un verre ?" _

Le brun attrape sa main une nouvelle fois et la serre, fort. Leurs souffles respectifs s'enroulent sensuellement, leurs coeurs battent a l'unisson. Comme au début.

En sortant du bar, ce soir la, Draco embrassa Harry.

Il allait leur falloir du temps pour se retrouver et pour se faire confiance a nouveau. Ils avaient peur, trop peur d'être blessés, trop peur d'être decus.

Mais Draco chuchota, dans le clair de la nuit, alors que la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner et que les étoiles se faisaient plus brillantes pour les amoureux "_Tu es a moi._". Et ils surent que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance puisque Harry aimait Draco et que Draco aimait Harry.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**HIBOU : **Bon, désolée, je devrais écrire la suite de ma fic, je sais, mais j'ai perdu les trois chapitres que j'avais écris puisque l'ordinateur sur lequel je travaillais a crashe. Oui, 3615 ma lie, tout ca pour dire que je suis désolée de vous faire attendre, et caetera.

Je reviens avec cette petite OS, sans prétention encore une fois, je l'ai écris durant un voyage en voiture et je me suis dis qu'il serait sympa de vous la faire partager (:

N'hesitez pas a reviewer !

**DISCLAIMER** : LIKE A** ROWLING **STOOOOOOOOOONE !


End file.
